


My Northstar

by Bryan_W



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Heartgoldshipping, Love, M/M, Romance, polishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan_W/pseuds/Bryan_W
Summary: Red finds his way for someone. He shares a connection with that person and likes to be with him. He's upset that the energy that his Northstar is giving him is low and wants to it to regenerate it back just to find something interesting about himself.Heartgoldshipping/Polishipping





	My Northstar

In this world, there are many things that annoy me. Papararizes, my rival, news... It irritates me. But this world isn't perfect. You have corruption. Evil team leaders like Team Rocket. A man named Giovanni who wants to take control of the world. They're pests.

 

But sometimes, this world can give you something you want. It wasn't always a harsh place. There is peace among humans and Pokemon. But that's not what I'm referring to right now.

 

I'm talking about a certain person. A person who was able to face the challenge of this mountain. It's caves, harsh weather, its powerful Pokemon. This person was very strong. A boy that caught my attention when he reached the summit.

 

"Hey!" he would say to me when I was staring off into Kanto. I recalled his appearance when I turned around.

 

He was wearing a red jacket with a yellow and black hat put on backward. There was also hair sticking out of his hat as well. He wore black shorts which was surprising to me as people would come in layers of clothing to reach up here. The male was shorting than me, and younger too. He also had golden eyes.

 

"Are you Red?" the boy asks like he was unsure if I was the person he said I was. I nodded my head, confirming that I was.

 

"Great! Let's battle!" He grins while holding up his Pokeball at me. I smiled when a challenge came to me.

 

 

I was impressed how powerful he was. He managed to defeat most of my team. But I won, like always. I saw him fall to the ground with his hands on the snow. I walked over to him.

 

It took a moment for him to know I came in front of him. He looked at up and we stared into each other's eyes. I offered my hand for him to take so he could get up from the snow.

 

The boy sheepishly grins at me and he does take my hand. I normally didn't do this to my challenger since they would get up after a minute or two and runoff this mountain after healing their team. But this person was special? Something about him stands out to me.

 

"My name is Ethan, but most people call me Gold!" He introduces himself. "I'm from New Bark Town in Johto. Nice to meet you!"

 

I've heard of Johto before. During my journey in Kanto, I've heard people talk about a burnt tower or something so I looked it up in my time. Oak had lied to me. Saying that there was only 150 of Pokemon. But I don't blame him though. If he told me that there more than that, I've probably wouldn't be able to catch them all or lose my motivation for Pokemon.  But a person from Johto came all the way up here?

 

"I heard that you are the champion of Kanto. A legend!" He says, reviving and heal his Pokemon. I don't know why people call me a legend. Is because I disappeared into this mountain?

 

"I finally got a chance to see how strong you are!" he goes on.

 

Honestly, this kid, I mean, Gold, wasn't so bad. He wasn't anything like Green who would nag me after every battle and get off of this 'stupid' mountain. Gold wasn't like Blue either. She would worry about me and constantly say to come back soon and she would bring me something like her art book to show off.

 

The boy chatted for a while before getting up and saying that he had to leave. I nodded sadly as I kind of enjoyed his company. He smiled at me and said he would come back again soon so they could battle once more. I awaited his arrival.

 

 

About a month later, he came back. I was sitting on the edge when I heard a familiar energetic voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see that the bot came back. Gold came running to me. He grins and pulled out his Pokeball. I know what he wanted.

 

The match ended with him being victorious. I was amazed how powerful his Typhlosion was. I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe that I lost. After years of being undefeated, it was finally over. But I didn't feel bad about losing. No, I was happy? Happy to see how strong this boy got since our last encounter.

 

I heard the snow crunch. It became louder and I jerked my head upward. He grinned at me and offered his hand like I did with him. I took his hand.

 

After getting up, I motioned him to follow me.

 

I lead him to the cave where I stayed in. I started to light the fire with two stones. We had a seat next to each other. Together we watched the fire burn.

 

"You know, I did a whole lot of training since we last met," he says. I look at him from the corner of my eye. "I wanted to be strong. I remember seeing you on TV once before. You were in the indigo league. I saw you battle the elite four and Lance. I saw your battle against Green. It was amazing! You were so strong! I wanted to be so much like you. And I thought to myself, "What if I went on my own journey? I could meet you in person" and look at me now. Having a conversation with you." Gold finishes and looked at me with a bright big smile on his face. I turned my head to face him. I couldn't help but smile along with him.

 

 

  Ethan came quite often ever since. I did like his company though. But ever since he came often, Green would come when he didn't. Those days were hell. Green would argue with me every time I beat him in a battle. He would come up with supplies for me to take, but I never used them as I would toss them somewhere in the cave. Gold would come the next day when Green came. It was like Arceus sent an angle down to save me from the hell I was in yesterday. And when Gold came, he helps me find my way into a comfort zone. He also brought supplies for me to have. I appreciated it though I didn't need it, but I felt like I had to use them. Something inside me wanted to make use out of them. I thought that Gold would be upset if he saw that I didn't use any of his supplies he brought me and think that it was just a waste of time and money.

 

But those days where Green came weren't anything like what came after.

 

There was a day where he came. He didn't challenge me and asked if he could just talk to me. I grew suspicious of him that day. We sat on the edge. Of course, I sat on my side and he sat his. He talked about the past. But then, it switched to something horrifying. Was he talking about love? Then he scooted closer to me and he wrapped an arm around and he led over. I reacted immediately and shoved him away from me. He fell on the snow and he looked up. I saw his eyes. I could see that they had a little water in them but he closed them soon. And he just left. Gosh, that was a horrifying event. I want to forget that moment.

 

 

I waited and waited for Ethan's next arrival, but he never came... I wondered what happen to him. I hoped that he was alright.

 

I've waited for months now but he hasn't come yet. I don't know what happened to him. I'm getting worried. But why am I worried about him? Gold was very strong. He didn't need supervision... I think. In my mind, I was positive that he's alright. But in my heart, he's not.

 

 

I waited for him for one more week. He didn't come. In the night I made that huge decision. The decision to go back down and search for him. I didn't know what this feeling in my chest was. It started to show a couple of months ago when I started to worry about Ethan. It was like someone was in pain. I couldn't get sleep. I had cuddled with Pikachu so I could try and get some sleep.

 

 

The next morning, I started to pack my things. Didn't take much time as I only pack important stuff. I took a deep breath outside. I called out my Charizard and told it to fly back home. First I wanted to meet my mother again. I haven't seen her in years, she must be lonely.

 

 

I got back to Pallet Town. Everything was still the same. It was a good feeling to be back home, but it would only be a short time since I would be looking for Gold. I rug the doorbell. It took a few seconds before my mother answered it.

 

I remembered clearly that day. She cried nonstop. She embraced me tightly and I hugged her. I went inside the house and we talked. We spent time together and I missed her a lot.

 

I turned on the tv in my room. But when I did there was breaking news. I was curious about what it was back then. I remember that it was a horrifying thing to watch.

 

The magnet train in Johto lost control and crashed. It killed most people on board. Only three survived. That includes Johto's champion, Gold. Unfortunately, two of them died in their coma and doctors and nurses worry it might happen to their Champion.

 

My eyes widen when I heard the news. I couldn't believe what I heard on the TV. Gold was in the crash. And he survived! I was happy, but my heart told me to go to location Gold was transported. I don't know why Gold was someone I cared for.

 

Johto was a very interesting place. I felt the atmosphere and it was very welcoming. According to the news, Gold was being treated in the Golden Rod City Pokemon Center.

 

Once I became close, I saw some sort of work area that was being reconstructed. That was where the accident took place, isn't it?

 

The stares I got from being in the City were annoying. I heard whispers going around. I paid no attention to them. I all wanted was to see Gold. Nothing else. But why?

 

People stared at me when I entered the Pokémon Center. I could remember seeing the nurse being surprised when I walked to her. I asked her if I could see Gold and she was extremely surprised. She gulped and lead me to his room. She asked me a few questions but I don't remember any of them.

 

Sadness flowed through me when I saw Gold have bandages all over him. I also saw some redhead person in the room through the window.

 

A close examination, I saw tears flowing from his eyes. It must have been one of Gold's friends, I assumed. Then, I saw him move closer to Gold. I stared at him. I saw what he was doing. My eyes widen and I growled. Why was I jealous? Am I...? No. He's my friend. I'm just worried he might be endangered that's all. I saw him kiss his cheek and went silent.

 

Minutes passed when he finally left. He didn't notice me sitting down on a chair. The boy appeared to be deep in his thoughts.

 

I then walked into the room. I took a seat next to the boy who was resting on the bed. His right leg and arm were hanging and covered with bandages. My eyes looked at his face. That face was...cute? My cheeks flushed when realized that I thought of him as cute. Even when he's been the only survived in the train crash, he seemed happy. He wore a smile. He wasn't smiling when I saw him with the boy. So why now?

 

Ethan didn't deserve to be in a coma. If anyone it should be me since I haven't been in contact anymore for years. I wanted to take Ethan's place when he got hurt. I wanted Ethan to have a wonderful life! I want him now!

 

It didn't take very long when I realized that I was crying.  Tears flowed from my eyes. When the other people were in a coma, they died shortly after. I didn't want that for Ethan. I want him to walk and be with me...?

 

The more times I visited Ethan, the longer I stayed. There was no denial that I enjoyed his company. Something about him gives me pleasure. Either his cute facial express when he sleeps or his aura.

 

The days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months. I realized something while I stay with him to keep him company. I liked him. In a special way. At first, I denied it. It was wrong for me to do so, but over time, the cute small breaths he exhales, his adorable facial express, his smile; all of which were amusing to me. His features and his fringe, all amazing to me. It was no wonder I didn't mind him coming up constantly; I liked his company. All because I loved him. I cared so much for him that I came down the mountain I refused to come down when asked by people. My heart told me to go after the weakened shinning star, make sure he was okay.

 

Of course, my old friends like Blue knew that I came down. She cried nonstop when she saw me for the first time off the mountain. I hugged her and patted her back.

 

Oak also found out and we had a reunion over at his place with Blue and her parents, and mine as well.

 

I just glared at Green when a gazes at me like I was some enemy. I don't like him. I would like him, not in a romantic way, but just friends. Why does he have to be so rude? I just wanted to be friends that's all.

 

In the Pokemon Center, I was sitting down on the chair next to Gold. I held his hand. His hands were soft and warm. I felt like I could hold on to them and never let go. They were so perfect to me.

 

But then, I felt a grasp on my hand. I was surprised when I felt it. When I tried to move, Gold shook his head slowly and held it tighter. My heart started racing. I felt my face getting flushed as he held my hand closer to his chest.

 

It wasn't long enough until I saw those wonderful golden eyes appear. The grasp on my hand was let go and I pulled my hand back slowly.

 

 

"R...Red?" Gold says in a raspy voice.

 

I remember seeing those golden orbs slowly appearing. My heart was rapidly beating and warming.

 

"Gold..." I say softly.

 

His wonderful eyes slowly blink and they were semi-open. On instinct, I placed my hand on his cheek and started to caress it. Gold closed his eyes and seemed to allowed me to show my affection.

 

I saw his left hand move but was unable to successfully shift to the location it was supposed to move. I hesitated to take his hand but then took the chance that he wouldn't mind. His fingers tried intertwining with my but Gold felt so weak.

 

"My arms.. are sore," he says sadly. I ruffled his hair.

 

"I'll tell the nurses you're awake," I say, getting up from the chair, but I was stopped when I felt his hand grip on mine.

 

"Please, I want to stay with you longer." He says.

 

Thinking about what he said made me believe that I was imagining things.

 

I nodded and sat back down. I gently stroked his hair. I told him everything. Where he was, what happened to him. His coma. He was surprised to know that he's been out for almost half a year.

 

"Have you been visiting me?" Gold says softly.

 

"Yes. How did you know?" I questioned

 

"I could feel that you were with me. I felt an aura. It was very familiar one, then I remembered that it was the same one as yours." Gold warmly smiled.

 

A smile slowly formed on my lips as he smiled me.

 

I stayed with him for a while. I don't remember how much time passed, but I wanted him to feel better so I told him that I'll get the nurse for him I also said that I'll come back tomorrow so I can let his family and friends visit.

 

When I was leaving the Pokémon Center, I saw a group of people that were coming out of a car and ran into the center. I saw the red-head boy so I assumed that it was his friends and his mother.

 

Once Gold was released from the center, I was very happy to see him outside beaming a smile at everything. He was so happy, it warmed my heart. Especially when he saw his Pokémon again.

 

  Gold and I sat down on the edge of the land where it meets the waters that go to Kanto. We watched the sunset together. Before we sat to watch it, he introduced me to his mother which she was very nice.

 

"You know, you never told me why you came down from Mt. Silver." Gold says.

 

That moment, I felt my heart racing. I was very nervous about telling him why I came down. When I glanced at him in the corner of my eye, his eyes pleaded to tell him. I took a moment to breathe and then I became brave and took both of Gold's smaller and warmer hands. I heard him gasp. I quickly gave him a very passionate kiss.

 

Gold's body went stiff for a few moments before he went soft and relaxed his body. I felt Gold kissing me back. I was surprised and I opened my eyes and I found that Gold was enjoying the kiss. I decided to ask for permission to enter his mouth by using my tongue to poke the lips of the male. He got what I was asking and opened his mouth. We swirled our tongue together and explored each other's mouth.

 

After what had seemed hours, we parted. Gold's eyes opened slowly. His eyes sparkled as the sunlight shined on his golden orbs.

 

I let go of one of our intertwined hands and I caressed his left cheek.

 

"Because of you, Gold," I answered his question.

 

"Huh? Because of me?"

 

"Yes, I was worried about you since you haven't come to see me in for months at Mt. Silver. My heart was very worried that something happened to you." I explained further.

 

Gold smiled at me. I smiled as well. No one ever had able to make me smile for a long time. Only Gold had this impact on me.

 

"I love you, Gold."

 

"I love you too, Red."

 

We shared another kiss. It didn't last very long because of that red-head boy fell to the floor.

 

Now that I think about it, Silver must have been extremely heartbroken when he saw us kiss. There was a chance that Gold could've rejected me. I would've felt the same. But we had public scenes when Silver was around. I feel sorry now.

 

Gold gasped and his cheeks were flushed when he saw Silver. But then, I remember hearing Gold whisper that if he was crying. I saw it. There were streams of water pouring out onto his cheeks.

 

Weeks went by and Gold was sad that he couldn't see his friend. He wouldn't speak to him and when they saw each other the redhead would turn his back on him. I comforted Gold when he needed it.

 

One of Gold's friends, Lyra, had had enough of this and wanted them to make up. So she got Silver and Gold to meet up at a park. I wanted to watch in case anything went wrong. I met the girl when Gold introduced me to her while we were dating. She was energetic like Gold but she can control herself, most of the time.

 

Gold told me what happened. He said that he wants Silver to understand that he likes me. He wanted Silver to accept that and to move on. He wanted to be friends again and not rivals like when they first met. To do it for him.

 

Eventually, he gave up. But when Gold and I had dates and Silver so happen to be at that location, he would look down at the ground.

 

 

We became very attached as time progressed. It was at first only seeing each other once a week. Then it became three times a week. Soon, phone calls since I couldn't get enough of Gold and I bought myself a PokeGear.

 

It was very funny to see you react when you got the first phone call from me. Saying how I got your number. I just responded by saying that stole a friends phone.

 

After, we started seeing each other whole bunch of times. Then occasionally we stayed at each other's home to sleep together. You're very cute when you sleep and when you cuddled with me. I can clearly remember when my mother wasn't home.

 

Things were quiet. We were on my bed watching TV with you sitting between my legs, my chin resting on your soft hair.

 

"You know, it's very quiet around and no one is here but us..."

Your body instantly straightened up. I chuckled and gave Gold a kiss on his flushed cheek.

 

"Wh-what are you implying?" He was very nervous.

 

"Heh, you know, messing around... But it's okay if you don't want to..." I say.

 

"N-no I..." Gold sighed. "Just...be gentle. Alright? It's my first time." I chuckled and I said okay.

 

I started by giving him light kisses to his neck until I found his sensitive spot. I light bit of it.

 

 

I when up to his earlobe and bit on it. He moaned softly as I nibbled on it. My hand traveled down to his chest and I felt his chest. I rubbed my hand on the red jacket. My fingers collided with his zipper. I then pulled it down and took off.

 

I then repositioned my hand to where his crotch was

I started to rub it and it earned me some moans from Gold. Then Gold leaned in and started to kiss me. We swirled our tongues around, fighting for dominance soon after. But little Gold couldn't keep up on how dominate I was, so he gave up.

 

After rubbing it I undid his shorts and I left him in his boxers and a black T-shirt. Gold then reached for my vest and he started to undress me. I allowed him to do so. I had my white T-shirt on and he took that off. I what remained were my blue jeans only.

 

Gold was mesmerized by what he saw his face turned into a deep crimson color. I leaned in and kissed him and started removing his shirt. My hand slipped under his black T and I lifted it up. I peeked at the little skin that was being exposed. I parted from the kiss and fully removed his shirt. Once filled removed, I instantly blushed at his childlike body. I then licked my lips.

 

I started kissing all over his body. Each kiss went above the other until I reached to his chest. I then went to the left and sucked on one of his nipples. I bit it lightly and I heard Gold moan. I smirked and did the same to his opposite one.

 

Tasting Gold was pleasing. I loved the cute moans that he spews out. I then started to undo my jeans and I was left with boxers.

 

Soon after, my hand went underneath his boxers and I grabbed a hold of his penis. I then started to stock on it while kissing him in an open mouth kiss. Gold moaned during the kiss and he pushes away to gasp for air.

 

Then, I took away his boxers with one pull and threw them with the rest of our clothes. Gold then started to strip me out of him with his toe and I let him.

 

We were both naked and we enjoyed each other's view. Gold's body was just asking for it to be messed with and it got me hard. I was growing very hungry, but I had to control myself because of Gold's one request. To be gentle with him.

 

  I did not want Gold to cum just yet. I could see his facial expression of being close to his climax.

 

"Red! I-I'm going..." I stopped rubbing on Gold's length. He was very disjointed at first. I only smirked.

 

"I don't want you to cum just yet. We still have a lot to do." I say gold gulps and got nervous.

 

"Don't worry. I won't go hard on you. Gentle right?" I say.

 

"Gentle." He confirms.

 

"I want you to get these wet," I say, lifting two fingers. He was confused but didn't question me. Gold opened his mouth and moved forward.

 

He started to suck on my fingers and swirling his around my fingers. I could only smirk at his adorable actions.

 

Finally, they were all coated with saliva. I told Gold to release my fingers and he did. He was still confused as to why I told him to do this, but I rather show him than tell him.

 

I inserted a finger into his virgin hole. Gold gasp as to what I did. He grasped onto the bedsheets and moan. His walls tightened around my finger as I slide in and out of his hole.

 

"Ah! Red! It hurts!" Gold moans.

 

"I know it does, I'll go slower for you. But trust me that it would go away." I then slowed my pace down. I didn't want to hurt Gold and knowing that he was in pain cause me to feel guilty.

 

Soon, I entered the second finger. He moaned loud as I went a bit deeper. I was making a scissor-like motion with my fingers. Spreading his tight hole to prepare him for my length.

 

Gold lessened up after. I then asked him a question.

 

"Are you ready for the big one?" I say, asking if he was ready.

 

"Yes... Be gentle, Red." Gold says blushing madly. I kissed his cheek and told that I would.

 

I aligned my length on his whole.  I pushed in slowly and my word was it a great sensation. Gold and I moaned on how pleasing it was to the both of us. I slowly pushed in more and stopped to let Gold adjust to my size. Gold placed his hand on me. I looked at him and he nods.

 

I then started to retract my length and then gently pushed into him.

 

"Red!~" Gold moans. His tight walls made it very pleasing to me and I could reach my climax. But I couldn't just yet.

 

  I started to move in and out quickly. But not fast enough to be rough on him. I'm getting this fascinating pleasure when I did and so did Gold.

 

I wrapped my arms around the young male's back and held him. I then laid myself on the bed and kept him above me. He slides further more down in my member.

 

"Ah~"

I think Gold got my idea. He started to move up and down slowly. I supported him by holding on his wait.

 

"This feels so good..." I moaned. Gold was surprisingly doing well on pleasing me. He ass rocked on my member as he rode it.

 

"Gold~" I started to help Gold out by move along with him, pushing in gently as he rode me. Gold moaned loud and I saw him face a pleasing face. I could tell that Cold was reaching his climax. I could feel mine coming too.

 

Gold leaned over and started to kiss me passionately and that marking my trigger. I started to lose control when started to kiss me. I felt like I was the one who should dominate and not him. But then I heard him.

 

"R-Red! It's coming!" Gold warns. I then intertwined our hands together. I went deeper and deeper. My member hit something the cause Gold to reach his orgasm.

 

"AHH!"  His warm seed squirted out of his penis. If landed on my chest and face which made me close an eye. About the same the time, I reached my climax.

 

"Ah Gold~" My hot seed went inside Gold. I felt his walls tighten as I release my load and I could feel him started to feel weak.

 

Soon, his body collapsed with mine. I was finished cumming into his hole. We gave each other a sweet kiss before I pulled out of him, with my load coming out of him as well.  There, I've claimed him. He's mine.

 

"I love you Gold," I say kissing his cheek.

 

"I love you too." Gold says giggling.

 

 

 

We became inseparable. We went on many dates and cared for each other when one of us got sick. We laughed, played and slept together.

 

For years, we were happy together. I liked spending time with you. We grew older and more mature. Especially you. You became more cautious and aware of your silly decisions you would regret if you were still young.

 

We've been dating for 8 years and it's been a long time. We were in our twenties. We were going through some photos of when we were young. It was very funny seeing his childish acts and goofy face. I couldn't believe that I didn't smile when I took photos with just me in them. But with Gold next to me, I had a bright smile. He sure changed me.

 

A few weeks later was when I suddenly had thoughts of marriage. I didn't know what I was thinking. Maybe it was because it was Gold or I had to leave our home before dark. I didn't want the day to end. I wanted to be by his side all day. Morning, day, and night. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

 

I had doubts that he'that even say yes. But my heart dominated my mind. As always, it was the right choice.

 

After breakfast the next morning and washing the dishes for my mother, I started to head to Celadon City where there was a jewelry store. I wanted to get Gold the perfect ring.

 

I walked into the store. I didn't know what to do or where to go since I've never been to one of these places before. Luckily, there was a person here, but she looked familiar.

 

"Red?" She says. The brunette woman hair had two big loops. I realized who she was.

 

"Lyra?" I asked.

 

She beamed and ran up to me. She hugged me.

 

"Red! It's been a while, how's everything?" She asks. I sighed and smiled.

 

"Good," I responded.

 

"Hold on, why are you here? Wait, don't tell me." My face flush instantly when she asked that question and I tipped my hat's brim so that it would cover my face.

 

"You are, aren't you?!" She said excitedly. I nodded slowly which cause her to scream.

 

"Come with me!"

 

I gasped when she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to another area of the shop. There were many rings and gems. Some sparkled from the light of the room.

 

"So you're going to ask my BFF to marry you right?" I slowly nodded. "Okay! I might have an idea what you should give him"

 

"Okay..." I say unsure what to think of this.

 

She guided me to a room where there were rings in a glass cover. I was amazed by the beautiful jewels.

 

"So as you may already know, Ethan loves shiny things." I nodded. I remember when I accidentally tripped on a shiny stone while walking with Gold. It was funny how he cared more about that stupid stone then me. So, you should give him a jewel that shines like a ruby! That's his birthstone!" She pointed to the red rubies on the counter.

 

I chose the one that was medium size since I didn't want to outdo myself.

 

"While were add it! You should get Gold a golden ring! We have those! Here!" She says and raced into the storage area. She didn't give me a chance to think about it or deny it. Getting a golden ring is way too expensive!

 

She came back with a small black box. She came up to me and opened. There I saw it was very beautiful and shiny. It had a perfect slot for the ruby. It was that moment that I knew, I had to get him that ring.

 

"Don't worry. I'll discount it for you." She says.

 

The ring came out to be a few $10,000. It was worth the buy for my baby Gold.

 

I remember it very clearly because the memory is so precious to me. The day me and Gold were at in the Alola Region. We were on vacation here and it was the best.

 

I heard that the sunsets over the waters were beautiful. So I wanted to propose to Gold here. We were playing around on the beach, having the minds of 10-year-olds. Luckily, there wasn't anyone here. People left and I liked that since I didn't want a scene to happen.

 

We were standing and staring off into the sunset. I took a deep breath.

 

"Gold," I say looking at him. When he turned to face me, I gazed at his sparkling golden eyes.

 

"Yes, Red?" He says.

 

"You know, we've been dating since teenagers right?" I reminded.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, after we started dating, we got to see each other more and more. We never wanted to leave each other's sight. You told me that you didn't want to leave one day. And I started thinking weeks ago..."

 

" Mmhm."

 

"Well, I want to say that you make me that happiest guy in the world, Gold and I love you. I want to be with you my whole life. Will you marry me?" I got on one knee and opened the small black box.

 

I saw Gold's eyes widen as I asked him the question. His beautiful golden eyes started to tear up and soon he shouted,

 

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!!!" Gold rushed to me and gave me a hug. I stood up and hugged him back. He cried on my shoulder like never before.

 

I was very happy. Nothing could ever break us apart that day. I got the ring out of its box and inserted it in Gold's finger.

 

"Gold, I also want to ask you something else," I say nervously.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Would like to live with me here in Alola?" I gazed into his golden eyes. They were still sparkling from before.

 

"Here? In Alola?" Gold asks innocently.

 

"Yes, it's lovely here and I want both of us to enjoy our lives here and maybe even have a family together?" I say, unsure what Gold will say about the things I have been think of the past weeks.

 

There was a moment of silence. Gold looked at the city next to the beach then out onto the ocean. He closed his eyes and nodded.

 

 

"Okay, I'll live with you here. But I'll think about that last part." Gold says. I smiled

 

I leaned in closer to Gold. Both of us closed our eyes and I gave Gold a passionate kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and frenched kissed.

 

We watched the moon rise up and gazed at the stars. We pointed to the constellations when we saw them. It was a beautiful night.

 

My mother was happy for me when I told her that I was now engaged with Gold. She says that she'll call Blue to prepare for the wedding. I told her to calm down and that we were planning to have the wedding next spring.

 

Gold told me that his mother was very happy and proud of him. He was pretty embarrassed too. But he told me that he was very excited that he was going to live with me. I was too because he's everything I need.

 

His smile was unique and his adorable face when he sleeps. His nice personality is what I adore the most. He was always willing to help people out and was very outgoing.

 

The day finally arrived. We were going to say our wedding vows and finally have claimed him for the rest of my life!

 

I don't remember much about the talking, but I remember one moment.

"If for any reason these two be together, speak now or forever hold their peace."

 

Only a few seconds passed. I was pretty sure that everyone was okay with me and Gold getting married, but no. That wasn't the case. It was him who didn't want us to be together.

 

"NO! I DONT WANT HIM TO GET MARRIED TO HIM! HE SHOULD BE WITH ME!"

 

Green broke down in tears. Everyone moved their heads to look at Green. Then, he stood up and ran outside.

 

"Green!" I heard Daisy say and she said to continue the wedding and that's she'll go after him.

 

I looked at Gold who was pretty sad. I sighed. We continued through the ceremony. Luckily, we were going to have this day recorded so we can view it again and again when we age.

 

Daisy came back but was unable to be Green back in. She says he can't bring himself back in and that he ran away. If he was going to be like this then I hope I don't see him again.

 

Gold said Yes and I did too. He kissed each other and everyone cheered and clapped. Most people were surprised that we kissed. We didn't have many public scenes when we were dating. That's my guess.

 

Then we had the fun part. Everyone partied. Music played and we had a great time. We danced for a while. Gold and I cut the cake together. I put my hand on top of his and we sliced pieces of cake to

 

Gold and I shared a piece of cake. Stuffing one's mouth jokingly.

 

Gold's friend, Lyra, came up to him and gave him a bear hug. She was really happy for him. Then Silver. He was congratulating him on getting married and that he was sorry for getting in the way of our relationship.

 

That was a marvelous day. Being Gold's husband is a dream come true and I'm very lucky to have him.

 

This happened three years ago. Gold and I were talking during breakfast. We were enjoying our meal at home when he brought the thing I said when I proposed to him

 

"Red, I want to raise a family." He says looking at my eyes. I saw the passion in his eyes. I smiled at him.

 

"Starting a family together. It doesn't seem easy but I'm up for the challenge my mother had to face when she had me." Good explains.

 

"Are you sure?" I asked.

 

"Yes, I'm sure. We will have someone to take care of other than each other! Hehe!" Gold giggled.

 

After breakfast, we called our local foster care agency. We had our little talk then soon after, the lady talking told us that we were going to have a meeting in Hau'oli City. We agreed, and we were very excited.

 

It took a while to get through all of the steps, but we achieved them all. We got contracted and got approved. We had a child matched with us. We were told that the gender was a male, his name was Sun, and he was 2 and a half years old.

 

We didn't mind if it was a baby, it was better actually. Having to take care of him at such a young age. Soon we got to meet him and my word was he adorable.

 

After waiting another few months, we finally could have the child in our care. We arrived at the foster home to pick our new child. The woman was right there waiting for us. She held the child in her arms. She greeted us and asked us if we were ready. We nodded and she handed me Sun.

 

At that moment, I felt like a parent now. They gave us the necessary needs for Sun. Diapers, a formula so Sun would drink, and a blanket to wrap up our child to say warm.

 

We went back home walking. Gold was carrying the supplies while I held Sun. He was light and warm. He was awake and he made some baby noises.

 

"Isn't he adorable, sweetie?"  I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

 

"Mmhm. We are finally going to start a family. I hope we can handle it though." Gold says.

 

"Sure we can. We will have each other anyway." I say giving Gold a kiss on the cheek.

 

Taking care of Sun wasn't easy. There were tough challenges and he kept us awake during the night by crying. I wanted Gold to sleep and handle him myself, but I failed every time. Then Gold will come up and soothe him down by talking to Sun and rocking him and nuzzling on his cheek which made him laugh.

 

"Guess he likes me more than you, Red" Good teases me.

 

I hummed and frowned. I went back and laid on the bed. I faced away from Gold.

 

I heard him shifting and I ignored it. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

 

"Hey, don't take it seriously Red. I'm just good at raising children. I've raised plenty of baby Pokemon back in my early years of being a Pokemon trainer. I've helped hatch eggs and care for the young in the daycare in Johto. A human baby isn't much different. I'm used to this." Gold whispers in my ear. I turned my head back a little. "I'll teach you ways to calm down Sun when he cries."

 

I sigh and nodded.

 

"I love you, Red."

 

"I love you as well."

 

Gold kissed my cheek and I blushed a bit.

 

Those were great memories. I'm surprised we have a family at a young age. I'm only 25 and Gold's 22 and we are having a wonderful life with Sun.

 

I remember when we were celebrating Sun's birthday. He was turning 3 years old and I was very excited. We decorated our house with streamers and invited our family and friends to his party. There were balloons of different colors and Pokemon as well. It was fun. Sun was happy as well. His smile showed it and his eyes as well.

 

Such a mess he made and the time we spend clean up an-

 

"OH MY GOSH!"

 

The yelling scared me and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

"I LEAVE FOR 15 MINUTES AND THE HOUSE IS DESTROYED!" I looked over at the door to find the Gold entered the house. He left to get groceries and he left me in charge.

 

I looked at where Sun was smiling and laughing while playing with... Dirt?! I examined the walls. Everything had crayons and marker writing on them! The plant pots where we kept the plants were destroyed and my Pikachu fainted. My sweat dropped when I saw why he was yelling. The house appeared like a tornado hit.

 

"I...I-"

 

"NAH UH! YOU GET CLEANING RED! RIGHT NOW! I'll GET DINNER READY AND YOU BETTER HAVE EVERYTHING FINISHED BY THE TIME I GET DINNER READY!" Gold shouted at the top of his lungs.  He was extremely angry at me. I failed him.

 

He grabbed Sun and stormed off into the bathroom to take Sun a bath and he slammed the door.

 

"Shit."

 

I did my best to wipe off the writings off the wall but the crayons were still visible. Luckily, Gold thought ahead and bought him washable markers. It looks like I have to paint the wall...

 

I could smell the delicious scent of food being cooked in the kitchen. I smiled when Gold peeked over from the kitchen.

 

The paint was on the wall and just needed to dry. Gold was impressed at the cleanup. He called me over for dinner. Gold sat Sun down on his toddler chair.

 

Gold made spaghetti with meatballs. He was like the mother in this family. He cut the meatballs so that they would be small enough for Sun to eat and chew. He always cleans after his mess, except this time.

 

  Our Pokemon were eating the food Gold whipped up from the kitchen. He found a recipe online that was healthy for them. It seemed that they enjoyed them.

 

"So, what were you doing when Sun made that mess?" Gold giggled.

 

I took a moment before I answered him.

 

"I was thinking about our past memories from the day we met all the way to the present," I say looking into his wonderful golden eyes. I saw him widen his eyes a bit before closing them.

 

"Really?" Gold sighed, "Being a kid was much simpler than an adult. I still can't believe you were hanging out in Mt. Silver." Gold says.

 

I closed my and remembered being isolated on the mountain. I don't know why I was up there. I must have had a reason, but I probably forgot.

 

"I'm glad I met you, sweetie. You mean a lot to me and I would do anything to keep you happy." I say smiling.

 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was-"

 

"No no, don't apologize." I interrupt. "It's alright. I deserved it. I didn't watch Sun like I was supposed to and I was just daydreaming. I'm sorry." I apologized.

 

"Okay... just promise me you'll keep watch when I ask you to keep an eye on Sun. Alright?" Gold says, fork feeding Sun.

 

"I promise," I say.

 

We finished, Sun was already asleep. He was adorable when he sleeps. I have two adorable family members in this family. Gold and Sun.

 

After we washed our dishes we put Sun into his pajamas and put him in his bed in his room. He wrapped himself in the blanket before we got to do so. It was funny.

 

Gold and I went to our room. I gave him a quick his on his lips. I caught him off guard and he went stiff. He relaxed and it turned into a passionate kiss. And that went to kiss on the bed. We started to take our shirts off. My knee rubbed on his member and he soon got hard. We took off our pants and before we knew it, we got naked.

 

"Red~ I want you to penetrate me with your cock~" I heard Gold moan while I rubbed his chest. I was shocked and then I asked him,

 

"Are you sure? You'll get hurt." I say concerned for his well being.

 

"I know you try hard on stopping yourself from being rough on me, but I want you to have full pleasure. Fuck me!" With that invitation, I couldn't deny it.

 

I rammed into his ass and my was it pleasing.

 

The room was filled with loud moans. I penetrated into him like never before. Gold didn't stop moaning and he came before I did. But when I did, it was the most satisfying thing ever.

 

"I love you, Ethan." I panted while pulling out of him. Cum dribbled out of him and he was panting.

 

"I love you too." Gold says reaching up and giving me a passionate kiss.

 

We snuggled with each other and fell asleep naked. I was happy. Gold was happy. Sun was happy. I'm glad that we are going to grow up and raise Sun together. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet.

 

It's a shame that Green will never speak to me again, but he won't stop me from loving and caring Gold.  Silver was done with being obsessed with Gold and moved on.

 

Our mothers and friends are very supportive and constantly checked up on us andand I'm glad they are.  Especially Blue and Lyra. Those two are crazy about our relationship.

 

I love you Gold. Forever and even after that

~~~~~

Word Count:

8k~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot! I worked on this story when I was bored and when I had free time.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. Bye!


End file.
